Pasión & Deseo
by luna-lemon-twilight
Summary: Por los problemas de mi familia tuve que irme de NEW YORK, mi padre Charlie Swan el famoso abogado multibillonario me dio a escoger el nuevo hogar que tendría para alejarme de los problemas Su primera opción fue irme con el señor Franke que vivía en el campo, de inmediato me negué, la segunda opción era ir a vivir con su gran amigo y hermano Edward Cullen...
1. Prologo

**Prologo:**

* * *

Por los problemas de mi familia tuve que irme de NEW YORK, mi padre Charlie Swan el famoso abogado multibillonario me dio a escoger el nuevo hogar que tendría para alejarme de los problemas

Su primera opción fue irme con el señor Franke que vivía en el campo, de inmediato me negué, la segunda opción era ir a vivir con su gran amigo y hermano Edward Cullen, trabajo con el por muchos años y convivio con mi familia, así que era de confianza para mi padre.


	2. Capítulo 1: Encuentro

CAPITULO 1 Encuentro

El sonido del despertador retumbo en mis oídos, lo mire con los ojos entre cerrados, ya eran las 9 am y me lentamente me levante de la cama.

Mi busto sobre salía de mi sujetador, lo desabroche para sentirme aliviada cuando la puerta de mi recamara se abrió, gire un poco el cuello y vi que se trataba de Jonathan mi mozo personal, entro y se dirigió a mi.

A estas alturas ya había tenido un sinfín de encuentros amoroso con el, así que ninguno le dio importancia a eso.

―! Siempre me a gustado ese conjunto tuyo Bella ¡ ―Me dijo James al oído con su voz suave y sexy, tomándome de la cintura.

―Asi!... pues disfrútalo que será la ultima vez que lo veas en mucho tiempo― le respondí, tomando sus manos, deslice una hacia mi pantimedia y la otra hacia mis pechos

―¿Que paso con tu padre? ―se detuvo por un momento mirando hacia la puerta

―Ahora te preocupas?... descuida lo veré en le aeropuerto a medio día

Baje mi mano recorriendo su pecho, acariciando sus pezones por un rato y después me ubique en su abdomen que estaba tan duro al igual que su miembro que daba pequeñas palpitaciones por mi entre pierna.

Lo despoje de su camisa lentamente mientras el introdujo dos de sus dedos en mi, sus movimientos rápidos izo que gimiera de placer, su otra mano tomo mis pezones y los apretó con una ligera fuerza que me encendió mas.

El placer me invadía, ya ansiaba tener su miembro de 25 cm dentro de mi, baje mi mano a su bragueta, la abrí y metí mi mano acariciando tan placenteramente que el dejo de besarme los labios y se coloco en i pecho lamiendo el contorno de mis pezones.

Decidí dejarme de rodeos, ya que tenia que ir al aeropuerto, le quite los pantalones al igual que sus bóxer rojo intenso que llevaba, el me anivelo jalando brutalmente mis pantimedias hacia abajo.

―Ya te quiero en mi!―dije entre gemidos

―Ahora tu suplica me―respondió James dándome una nalgada.

Nunca hubiera suplicado algo así pero en verdad mi excitación estaba al mil y deseaba tenerlo completamente dentro de mí

―Por favor ya métela, te lo suplico

Me dio media vuelta y me recargo sobre la cama, introdujo su miembro jalándome hacia el de los pechos, sus estocadas eran fuertes y constantes.

Después de un gran rato de placer el se vistió y salió discretamente de mi recamara mientras yo me dirigía a la ducha, salí de ella y ya era las 11 am.

Me puse unos jeans apretados y una blusa con un escote mediano y baje a desayunar

―Señorita, ya es hora, el joven Jonathan la espera en la limosina ―dijo uno de los criados

―Gracias, ¿ya llevaron mis maletas? ―conteste

―Si señorita

―Bueno, ya voy

Fui de nuevo a mi habitación y la recorrí con la mirada, recordando mi infancia y todas las cosas que vivi en ella, baje con unas lagrimas en mis ojos y Jonathan se hallaba con todos los sirvientes

―La extrañaremos!―dijeron todos los sirvientes con gran emoción y sentimiento.

Porque aunque fuera una chica que amara el… el deseo y la pasión, me llevaba y respetaba a todos, más a los casado o con algún compromiso

―Igual yo a todos―respondí con voz suave y con mas lagrimas en mi mejilla, las cuales seque rápidamente.

Salí de la mansión y me subí a la limosina con Jonathan atrás de mi. En el camino solo hubo una que otra mirada coqueta de nuestra parte.

Al llegar al aeropuerto mi padre me recibió

―Aquí esta tu boleto!... te extrañare cielo―me dijo Charlie, mi padre, con un fuerte abrazo

―Yo igual papi, te amo― respondí en llanto

―Yo igual y no llores nos veremos pronto….. irán por tu un mozo de Edward con una nota con tu nombre

―¡Esta bien papá!

Una voz nos distrajo a los dos.

―Vuelo numero 456 rumbo a Greenport, favor de abordar por puesta 5

Despedí a mi padre y tome el vuelo.

El camino no fue muy largo pero tampoco divertido, aunque mi mente imaginaba a Edward, teniendo en mente que cambios abria en el.

Cuando lo conocí yo apenas tenia 18 años, y el 22. Era atractivo, pero con acné y eso le mataba la belleza.

Ahora los dos éramos mas grandes, yo con 23 años y él con 27. Yo había crecido, madurado, tomo mi cuerpo ya se había desarrollado, y esperaba que al él, eso del acné ya no estuviera.

Al termino del viaje baje lentamente, en el pasillo mire lentamente por todos lados para saber quien vendría por mi, hasta que lo vi, era inconfundible no notar que….


End file.
